


Shimmer of hope on the horizon

by DraBelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mature because of admitting something important, something younger ones shouldn´t read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraBelly/pseuds/DraBelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Weasley seems to have no way how he could voice his feelings about the loss of his twin. His family gave him the advice to write Fred a letter and even when George is not sure how that should help him, he tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmer of hope on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> For now there is nothing more to add than the fact that this once was meant to be a part of a rp, but was never used.
> 
> When I found it in the depth of my files, I didn´t want to delete it.
> 
> So thats why you have it now.. Wishing fun would be probably too much.

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙ 

 

Dear Fred,

to be honest... I have no clue, why I am doing this anyway. I know, that you will never be again in the position, to read those lines. Mum and dad meant, it would help me and Harry, Hermoine and our siblings share this opinion.

Who cares, I don´t have to lose something, so.. I sit here and write you this letter.

It is christmas. The first christmas without you. Another new experience, which I rather would relinquish. Do you still remember our christmas traditions, Freddie? Those, which were just for the two of us, here in our little apartment?

Our apartment..

Previously I thought, it would be pretty perfect, but now it is so empty... so large... and so silence.

While I sitting here at the desk, there is no Fred, to distract me, by just pulling my pergament away from my feather. No twin, who make me laugh with a joke or whose eyes are shimmering, because he had a new idea, what we could use for one of our experiments. To write about all that, what you had done, when I sat here, makes it even more painful

I wish so desperately, you would be here..

Everything has changed and yet, all is still the same. I miss you so much. I still have to think about the facts, that I never had the chance to say farewell or to tell you, how much you really mean to me. How much you meant.. no- still mean. You were the most important one of all. You know that, don´t you? Even, if we have not told us that a lot, I hope, you still know it.

To be further honest, I do not see our family a lot anymore. The most of the time, I simply ignore their invitations or their tries, to come in further contact with me. I can not bear it, how they try all the time, to tell funny stories about us. How they talk all the time in the past-form of you. Although I know, that it would be right, to do it, I can not bear, to hear it.

But today is christmas. And Harry will be there, together with Draco. If it is possible for you, to keep an eye down on us, then you probably already know, what exactly developed between them.

I am sure, right on their start, we both would not had waste the chance to make fun out of this. Potty and his ferret..

But you were not there... and I had not the heart to do it alone, although I could see in everybodys face, that they waited for me, to do it. But I didn´t.

Next to Draco, Harry is the only one, who not reacts like the rest of our family does, or everybody else. He does not start his sentences with „Do you still remember, George, when Fred...“

No, he does not.

And I am thankful for it. I think, when someone truly understands, what it means, to suffer a bereavement, then it has to be Harry.

But no matter, how silent he is or how he can distract me with some things, even he can not succeed, to distract me even more than a few minutes off of you.

Often I go on the run, shortly after I arrived. Those are times, where I need rest for myself... and a place, where i can be near you, closer than usual.

Here, in our little, comfortable apartment, this feeling is the strongest. I often believe, you would come through the front door every minute, being upset about the customers, who bought just everything. And like I did it every single time, I would say, that you should be glad about it.

As soon as I am infront of our fireplace, I have to think of the evenings, when you came over with hot chocolates and how we enjoyed our comfortable evenings infront of the fire. Or your smile, when we had managed it, to develop a new product.

I just can not be familiar with the thought, that you are no longer here. That you are not a part of my life anymore. That you never will be again.

We never had spend much time alone, were always be together and now, I almost can not bear it anymore. It is just too much, brother.

The silence... Your Abscence... No one anymore, who shares my sense of humor, who can cheer me up with jokes, who just... understands me truly, in every single facette of my self.

And all that pity, I hear from every side, does not makes it better – quite the contrary.

I fought, Freddie – I really tried!

I had feigned, to be halfway okay, lied, so that our family and our friends would not worry even more about me, than they already did. But the truth is different.

And even if they do not talk about it – they know.

It hurts, brother. Every day, every damn hour, every minute. My heart is aching. I want to touch you, to embrace you, want to hear your laugh again, just know that you are here, that you are feeling good...

I have prayed, that you are doing well, that you are... wherever you may be.. that you are surrounded by good friends. Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, maybe even Dumbledore – for sure he throws parties up there.

But I cannot set off my thoughts. Do you miss us? Do you even think on me from timt to time? Do you wish, you still would be here with us?

Damn seven months you are gone now and I... I just don´t know further, Fred!

I don´t want to live like that! I can not bear that anymore..

But do you know what, Freddie? Today morning, I had the redeeming thought. There are a bit more than four months til our birthday, where I have time, to arrange my matters, to write more letters and to divide out gold to fair parts to all those, which meant the most to us.

Four months Freddie!

Maybe the others will be hurt and maybe they will ask themselve, how I could do that – but it will be over... I will be feel good... I will be happy again – because I will finally be united with you – and this time forever.

In love,  
George

 

·٠●●٠·˙.:*¨`*:. ☆ ♥ ☆.:*¨`*:.˙·٠●●٠·˙ 


End file.
